Known from the prior art are electric means for actuating such a cowl between its two positions: these means can typically comprise ball screws rotatably moved by electric engines controlled by electronic supervising means.
Traditionally, a plurality of actuators is provided for each movable cowl (or each movable half-cowl, when the cowl is divided into two halves).
These electric actuators must be synchronized so as to avoid any subsequent butting or even locking of the movable cowl.